Lihat Aku
by Ristinok137
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun harus berpura - pura autis untuk mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya / Aku bukan Gay / Ternyata kau sama saja seperti mereka / KyuMin / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Lihat Aku (Repost)**

**Author : Ristinok**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : SiBum | SiChul |HanChul | Mr andMrs. Cho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit | Femily |Autis(?)**

**Disclaimer : jangan heran klo dah pernah atau merasa pernah baca cz ini pernah aku post di akun Fbku (Ristinok Joyer) tapi ada sedikit perubahan Mungkin.**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read**

**Rating : NC 17(dikit)**

.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun namja Autis(?) yang mencintai namja manis yang bernama Lee sungmin.

.

1

3

7

Lihat Aku !

"Appa... " lirih kyuhyun bocah berumur 3 tahun yang kembali memanggil appanya yang tak kunjung memperhatikannya, ia kembali memainkan rubik ditanganya, sesekali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisah tumpah. Ia kembali menatap appa dan hyungnya- Cho siwon- yang sedang tertawa senang tampa menghiraukanya. Kaki mungilnya ia hentakan pada sofa saat tak kunjung mendapat perhatian dari Appa dan Hyungnya.

.

.

.

Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu menatap berbinar sekelilingnya saat melihat orang – orang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah megahnya. Sesekali ia tertawa saat melihat anak- anak seusia Hyungnya berlari- lari kecil langkah mungilnya langsung mengikuti namja manis seusia Hyungnya berlari kearah taman belakang rumahnya.

"Heechul Hyunnie~ " Pekik namja manis berusia 12 tahun itu pada namja cantik didekat danau rumahnya. Kaki munggil bocah berusia 3 Tahun itu- Cho Kyuhyun- langsung terhenti dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya. "Hyunnie kenapa disini siwon Hyung mencarimu " Adu namja imut itu – Lee Sungmin- sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

' Yeopoda~' Lirih Kyuhyun saat melihat namja imut yang ia ikuti mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siwonnie sibuk dengan rekan bisnis Appanya Minnie~ jadi ia tak mungkin mencariku " Kesal Heechul.

"Eoh ? " Memiringkan kepalanya binggung dan mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Tapi tadi dia mencarimu Sungguh " Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aish~ Baiklah kita masuk " Kesal Heechul langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman keluarga Cho diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ikut mengekor dibelakangnya.

" - Perkenalkan ini cho siwon satu – satunya pewaris keluarga Cho "

Tap

Sungmin, Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Mr. Cho di depan podium dengan bangga ia menepuk pundak Siwon dan merangkulnya. Semua rekan bisnisnya bertepuk tangan , Kyuhyun yang menatapnya menundukan kepalanya. ' bagaimana denganku ? aku ingin diperkenalkan seperti Siwon Hyung' batin namja berusia 3 tahun itu. Jangan kalian kira ia Cho Kyuhyun bodoh dan tidak mengerti apa- apa dengan kejeniusanya ia mengerti semua, Sakit hati, diabaikan, dan semua hal yang kebanyakan anak seusianya belum mengerti apa- apa dan hanya memikirkan bermain.

.

.

.

" Appa... kyu ikut ,... engggg,... " Ujar kyuhyun. Mencengkram jas kerja Mr cho, namja setengah baya itu menatap tajam kyuhyun.

" kau diam saja dirumah, tidak ada gunanya kau ikut dengan kita dasar anak tak berguna ! " bentak Mr. Cho, kyuhyun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya di jas sang appa. Ia menatap miris keluarganya yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama. Ia masih bisa melihat Siwon yang mencoba memberontak saat melihat adiknya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Appa biarkan Kyunnie ikut " Kata Siwon namun tak dihiraukan oleh Mr. Cho

Brakk

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan kyuhyun dan para bembantu yang menatapnya perihatin. Ia mencengkram rubik ditanggannya dan membanting rubik itu kesal.

Tes

Air bening kembali jatuh dari mata obsidiannya, ia menyeka kasar air matanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

" Nngggg... akan akan(makan, makan ) " seru Kyuhyun memukul – mukul piring didepannya dengan sendok dan garpu ditangannya.

" CHO KYUHYUN ! UMURMU SUDAH 18TH HILANGKAN SIKAP SEPERTI ITU !" seru Mr cho membuat Kyuhyun diam, Siwon yang duduk disamping Mr. Cho langsung menenangkan appanya.

"Appa... seharusnya appa memberinya kasihsayang dia autis, butuh kasih sayang kita bukan memarahinya terus... " Terang Siwon, Mr Cho hanya menatap sengit pada Kyuhyun yang kini mulai diam menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak usah mengadopsi dia... " Sungut Mr. Cho Kesal "Dia hanya bisa menyusahkan dan mempermalukan kita saja " Lanjutnya

"Appa... bagaimanapun juga dia adiku... ! " Kesal Siwon, Ia langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai mengacak – acak makanannya.

" Tapikan Wonnie dia bukan adik kandungmu, kamu dan dia hanya di titipkan dipanti yang sama "

"Sudahlah appa, woonie tidak ingin mendengar ini lagi, atau Wonnie pergi dari sini.. " Ancam Siwon yang langsung membuat Mr. cho diam. Siwon mengacak rambut kyuhyun sayang namja tampan itu menatap siwon.

" Hyung kekantor apa kau mau ikut ?" Tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Ia senang selama 16 tahun dia tinggal di rumah keluarga cho baru kali ini ia di ajak keluar rumah. Siwon tersenyum, " Kyunie ganti baju ne... " Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan meja makan.

" Woonie... "

"Appa... " Sela Siwon cepat. " bagaimanapun juga dia harus keluar dan jalan – jalan " jelas siwon Mr. Cho hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Tap tap tap tap

" Nggggg... hyu...nggg... " panggil kyuhyun memainkan kancing kemejanya, siwon tersenyum manis melihat adiknya yang memakai kemeja putih dengan yang dikancing hingga batas lehernya.

" Sudah siappp ?! " Seru Siwon

" Enggggg !" balas kyuhyun mengangguk – angukan kepalanya semangat.

" Kajja " Kyuhyun langsung berlari sambil layaknya anak berumuran 3 tahun ia menyeret kakinya dan sesekali bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap adiknya – Kyuhyun – yang masih terdiam memandang pemandangan melalui jendela mobilnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

'Kenapa Tuhan membuatmu seperti ini ? bukankah dulu kau baik- baik saja' kata Siwon membatin.

" Kyu... "

" ... "

" Kyu... "

" ... "

Pluk

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ia langsung menatap siwon polos. Sambil mengedip- edipkan matanya.

" Ngggg... " Jawabnya

" Wae ? dari sejak masuk mobil kau hanya diam ? kau bosan ?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

" Enggggg ... " mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya keras mencoba memberi tahu . Siwon kembali tersenyum manis.

" Sampai kantor kau harus mau belajar ne " Kyuhyun Mengerutkan kedua alisnya Tanda tak mengerti. Belajar ? yang benar saja bahkan appa dan ummanya tidak mengijinkan dia keluar rumah apalagi belajar. Untung saja ia sering di ajarin para pembantunya tanpa sepengetahuan appa dan ummanya " Nanti ada guru yang akan mengajarimu " jelas siwon lagi kembali fokus menyetir. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

" Ngggg hyuuuuunggg... go.. maa ouuu ( hyung gomawo )" Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengacak sayang rambut adiknya. Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir perusaan keluarga cho. Ia langsung membuka sabuk pengamannya dan juga sabuk pengaman kyuhyun,

" Kajja kita turun... " ajak siwon kyuhyun kembali menganmgguk semangat, dan langsung membuka pintu mobil, ia langsung berlari menuju pintu kantor keluarganya meninggalkan siwon yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. " Kyu... hati – hati... !" Seru Siwon namun namja tampan itu terus berlari sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya senang.

Dukk

Kyuhyun langsung terjengkang ketika ia menabrak kaca didepannya ia langsung memegangi keningnya yang terasa sakit.

" Enggggg aa.a ppooo (appo ) " lirihnya sambil mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

" Aigo... wae ?" tanya siwon yang langsung menghampiri adiknya yang masih terduduk.

" Enggg ... apppoooo (appo) " menunjuk kaca transparan didepannya kesal.

"Cepat bangun... " Membantu adiknya berdiri. " Gwechana nanti hyung obati... kajja "

Kyuhyun langsung mengpkuti langkah siwon dari belakang. Ia masih mengelus- elus dahinya yang terasa sakit. Sesekali ia ikut menunduk ketika siwon membunggkukan badan pada para kariawan yang menyapanya.

Cklek

" YAKKK SIWONN HYUNG !" Seru sebuah suara ketika Siwon membuka pintu ruangannya. Siwon membelalakan matanya ketika orang tersebut melempar sebuah buku Cukup tebal kearahnya ia langsung menghindar dan

Bukkk

"Aaahhh~" seru namja di belakang tubuh siwon yang sukses terkena buku tepat dijidatnya. " Huhuhu aaappppoooo... " tangis kyuhyun pecah. Siwon dan sang pelaku melemparan membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sang korban menangis tersedu – sedu. Sambil menghentak – hentakan kakinya.

" Yakkk ! LEE SUNGMIN ! apa yang kau perbuat pada adikku " pekik siwon langsung menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

"Omo... saya tidak tahu lagian kau sendiri yang menghindar Aish~" kesal sungmin.

.

.

.

" Apa masih sakit ?" Tanya Sungmin mengompres dahi kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap sungmin yang ada didepannya. " kenapa kau diam saja ? "

" engggg... "

" Aku akan menjadi gurumu, aku harap kau jangan nakal arraso ?" menatap mata kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya, kyuhyun langsung menunduk ketika ia ketahuan menatap gurunya, menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Aigo... kau lucu sekali... " kata sungmin mecubit kedua pipi menarik – nariknya.

" Nggggg apppooo... " Keluh Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

.

.

.

" Aku harap kau tidak datang terlambat siwon Hyung " kata sungmin menatap sinis siwon.

" Kekekeke mianhae ming... lagipula kita hanya telat 5 menit.. " Jelas Siwon membereskan barang – barangnya.

" Sudah kalo begitu aku pulang... " lanjut sungmin memakai tas selempangnya. " Kyunnie... sampai jumpa esokkk " lanjut sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

Greppp

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan sungmin.

" Wae ? " tanya sungmin tak mengerti

" enggg... kuttt... kuttt (ikut) "

" Aigo... kyunnie.. sungmin hyung mau pulang... " jelas siwon, kyuhyun menghentak – hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

" kuttt... kuttt... " rengeknya. Siwon menatap sungmin,

" Aku akan membawanya pulang kerumahku asalkan kau berani membayar mahal " kata sungmin cepat.

" Cih sesakkapan kau menjadi matre ... baik... aku akan membayarmu. " kata siwon tegas, sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"A.. akukan hanya bercanda... " lirihnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis makin mengeratkan pelukanya di lengan namja manis itu.

" Kajja aku antarkan kalian pulang... " lanjut siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan langsung mengandeng tangan namja imut itu.

.

.

.

" Kyunnie... jangan nakal ne, disini sungmin hyung hanya tinggal sendiri jadi kau tidak boleh menyusahkannya.. " jelas siwon panjang lebar.

" Engggg... " jawab kyuhyun. Menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

" Hyung akan bawa baju – baju kyunnie dulu nanti hyung kesini lagi... "

" Enggg... " kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

" Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi Hyung aku bosan melihatmu " Cibir Sungmin. Siwon langsung menatap sinis sahabatnya.

" Jaga aduku baik – baik "

" Arra... "

" Hyung pergi... "

Chu

Siwon langsung mencium kening adiknya dan langsung memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kolam renang yang ada didepannya. Sesekali ia meminum jus labu kesukaannya. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hemmm~ aku harus mencari banyak uang untuk melunasi cicilan rumah " Keluhnya

Greppp

Sungmin membelalakan matanya ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Nugu ?" lirih sungmin mencoba melihat orang yang memeluknya,

" Nae... " Bisik seseorang dibalik tubuhnya.

Deg

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Saat membalikan badannya menghadan orang yang memeluknya.

" Kyu... kau... "

"sssttttt " mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping namja Sungmin sambil mengndus wangi tubuh namja manis itu .

" Gomawo kau telah mengijinkan aku tinggal disini... " lirih kyuhyun sungmin melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun.

" Kau... "

" saranghae " potong kyuhyun cepat.

Chu

Namja tampan itu langsung mencium sungmin, membuat namja imut itu membelalakan matanya.

Terkejut ?

Tentu ia hanya mengetahui seorang Cho Kyuhyun adik dari Cho Siwon yang autis bukan namja yang kini melumat bibirnya dan mengesekan benda di selangkanganya yang mulai membesar pada kejantananya.

"Engg~ "

" MINGGGGG KAU DIMANA !" Seru Siwon, Sungmin langsung memukul dada kyuhyun pelan, kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

" kau harus sembunyi... " bisik sungmin. Menatap sekelilingnya. ' sial disini hanya ada kolam rnang dan mana bisa kyuhyun bersembunyi ' batin sungmin.

" Ahhh kolam renang... " pekik sungmin

" Kolam renang ?" tanya yuhyun tak mengerti. Sungmin mengangguk.

" Cepat masuk kolam renang... " suruh sungmin

" Mwo ! andwe... itu dingin,... " tolak kyuhyun

" Kyu..."

" Aku mau masuk asal kau juga masuk " sela kyuhyun menunjukan senyum evilnya.

"MING... KAU DIMANA !" seru siwon lagi,

" Aish~ " dengus sungmin ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki siwon makin mendekat.

Byurrrr

Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan badannya kedalam kolam renang. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan kembali memagut bibir M namja imut di pelukannya.

" MING... !" seru siwon lagi. Sungmin langsung mendorong kyuhyun dan memunculkan(?) kepalanya ke darat(?)

" Hos hos hos... " nafas sungmin tersengal. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat siwon mendekat kearahnya. " stopppp ! " seru sungmin langsung menghentikan langkah siwon.

" Wae ?"

" Diam disana atau kalau kau mendekat aku akan menarikmu... " Ancam sungmin, siwon terkekeh.

" Kau ini ada – ada saja, ini malam ming kenapa kau mandi dengan mengenakan kemeja ?" Ledek siwon, sungmin mendengus kesal.

" Kyunie mana ?"

" Diaaaaa... ahhh~ " desah sungmin tanpa sadar ketika dengan nakal namja yang didalam kolam renang meremas juniornya. Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kau kenapa ?" tanya siwon, sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeleng pelan.

" Lebih baik... " ia mengantungkan kalimatnya ketika dirasakannya tangan kyuhyun menurunkan celana pendeknya hingga batas lutut. " kau... nggg... " ia mencengkram tepian kolam renang dan menbenamjkan wajahnya frustasi.

" Kau baik- baik saja ?" tanya siwon mulai hawatir.

"Lebihhhh... baahhik... kauuu pulang nggg " kata sungmin dibarengi desahannya " kyunieeee !" pekiknya tanpa sadar ketika namja dibawahnya mengulam juniornya dan menghisapnya kuat.

" Kenapa dengan kyuniee ?" Tanya siwon makin penasaran

" SI*L kau cho siwon aku bilang pergi kyunnie sedang tidur di kamar cepat pulangggggg !" Pekik Sungmin membuat Siwon tersentak kaget.

" A.. aku letakan disini baju dan barang- barang Kyunnie... " Kata Siwon cepat ia langsung meletakan barang – barang kyuhyun di lantai dan segera berlari keluar.

.

.

.

TBC OR END ?

Tergantug Responnya klo banyak aq lanjut hehe

Kenapa post ff di FFN karena saya srg liat setatus di Branda ffku yng 'KATANYA' ff Kyumin dah jarang di FFN n saya Cuma mau meramaikan. Mungkin saya bakal post ff lama n baru(yg blm smpt kelar di sini)

Makasihhh~

RNR


	2. Chapter 2

**Lihat Aku (Repost)**

**Author : Ristinok**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : SiBum | SiChul |HanChul | Mr andMrs. Cho **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit | Femily |Autis(?)**

**Disclaimer : jangan heran klo dah pernah atau merasa pernah baca cz ini pernah aku post di akun Fbku (Ristinok Joyer) tapi ada sedikit perubahan Mungkin.**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read **

**Rating : ****T**

**.**

**Seorang Cho Kyuhyun namja Autis(?) yang mencintai namja manis yang bernama Lee sungmin. **

**Lihat Aku ****Part 2**

Kyuhyun menatap datar namja imut didepannya, sesekali ia mendengus kesal ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika sungmin dengan sayangnya menendang wajahnya mengakibatkan kulamanya terlepas.

" kenapa kau lakukan ini ?" cicit sungmin menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"tsk, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menendang muka tampanku itu ?" ketusnnya sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

" kyunnie... harusnya kau sadar, bahkan kita baru berjumpa dan ka... "

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak Dulu bodoh .. " potong kyuhyun Sungmin menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

" Bodoh ? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu pada orang yang kau cintai? " Sinis Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau membuatku kesal sayang ! Aish~ kenapa kau menganggu kesenanganku Aigo~ " Kesal Kyuhyun Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ! Apa kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya ?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku melihatmu saat Ulang tahun Siwon Hyung "

"Tunggu " Sungmin menyipitkan matanya menatap namja tampan itu. "Bukankah kau autis bagaimana bisa kau bersikap normal seperti ini ?" Tanya Sungmin membuat namja tampan itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Ya ! jawab aku atau aku akan adukan pada Siwonnie hyung " Kata Sungmin lagi membuat namja tampan itu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Kau mencintaiku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"T- tentu saja tidak ! Kau pikir aku gay " Mengalihkan tatapanya dari namja tampan didepanya membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi benar, haha tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan aku " Lirih namja tampan itu dan langsung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan namja manis itu yang masih belum mengerti.

"Yakk ! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu ! "

" bukannya tidak bisa tapi belum bisa Mencintaiku !." Seru Kyuhyun membuat namja imut itu kembali mendengus kesal.

" kyunnie... " lirih sungmin " bahkan kita sama – sama namja " jelas sungmin lagi. Membuat langkah namja tampan itu kembali terhenti.

" Kenapa jika kita namja? tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta... bahkan siwon hyung saja berpacaran dengan namja... "

Sungmin membelalakan matanya takpercaya. Bagaimana bisa kyuhyun tahu, bahkan dia yang sahabatnya saja tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu Siwon berpacaran dengan Heechul 7 tahun yang lalu yang sekarang sudah kandas akibat perselingkuhan Heechul.

" Ba.. "

" Woonie hyung sering menyimpan vidio mesumnya di laptop ... " jelas kyuhyun datar. Sungmin makin membelalakan matanya.

" Siapa namjachingu siwon ?" tanya sungmin semangat. " bagaimana isi vidio itu !" serunya tanpa sadar, kyuhyun kembali membalikan badanya menatap namja imut itu.

" Yang aku tahu namanya kim kibum, " Jelasnya. Ia langsung menyerigai " Masalah vidio bagaimana kalu aku peraktekan saja denganmu " Menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap namja imut itu yang kini melotot dan melemparkan bantal sofa kearahnya.

Bug !

"Ahhh appo... " Mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena Lemparan pujaan hatinya.

"Ternyata kibum... " mengaruk ujung pelipisnya pelan. " Ah ! ne kau belum menjelaskan apa yang membuatmu pura – pura autis ?" tanya sungmin lagi, kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela rumah sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

" Mereka tidak mengingginkan aku... " Katanya dingin " Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah Itu, bagiku rumah itu seperti neraka, mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada " lanjutnya mengepalkan tangan kirinya ketika dirasakannya dada sebelah kirinya berdenyut nyeri.

" N-nugu ?" tanya sungmin hati – hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini berada di balkon rumahnya.

" Appa dan Umma... " jawabnya Lirih. "Ah ani lebih jelasnya Mr dan Mrs Cho " Ralat Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie... mereka pasti sayang padamu bagaimanapun juga dia itu appa dan ummamu... " Lirih sungmin menepuk pelan pundak namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun langsung menatap namja disampingnya

" Apa woonie hyung tidak menceritakannya ? " tanya kyuhyun sungmin mengeleng pelan.

"Anni.. menceritakan apa ? " Tanyanya tak mengerti.

" Aku dan Siwon hyung bukan anak kandung keluarga Cho.. "

" MWO !. " Pekik sungmin tertahan, ia menutup mulutnya denngan punggung tanganya, namja Cho itu membelai sayang Surai namja imut didepanya, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

" Kami di titipkan di panti asuhan saat itu aku berumur 1 tahun dan Woonie hyung 5 tahun. Saat dipanti Woonie hyung yang selalu melindungiku dan menghiburku, hingga di usiaku yang ke 2 tahun Woonie hyung di adopsi keluarga Cho tapi Woonie hyung meminta keluarga Cho untuk membawa serta aku... "

Hening

Kyuhyun, memejamkan matanya saat kembali meningat masa kecilnya

" Kau pasti tak petcaya mengenaiku tapi aku masih mengingat jelas saat- saat itu. "Lirih Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh berisi namja yang ia cintai "Mereka tidak menganggap aku ada... " lirih kyuhyun suaranya terdengar bergetar, sungmin yang mendengarnya mulai membalas pelukan namja tampan itu. Menepuk – nepuk Punggung najma tampan itu mencoba memberikan kekuatan . " Bahkan orang tua kandungku tidak pernah mengingginkan aku... mereka meninggalkan aku begitu saja di panti Jika aku tidak diinginkan kenapa mereka tak mengugurkan aku saja saat mereka tahu aku ada. " Jelas namja tampan itu serak, menahan air bening yang kapan saja bisa terjatuh dari kedua bola matanya.

" Sssstttt jangan bilang begitu,... masih ada aku.. " Hibur sungmin.

" gomawo... " lirih kyuhyun, "Jika kau tak meninginkan aku, aku akan pergi. "Bisik Kyuhyun Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan masih dalam rengkuhan namja tampan itu

" Kau wangi... bolehkah aku memakanmu... " bisik kyuhyun lagi,

" Mwo ! yakkk !" Pekik Sungmin langsung mendorong badan Kyuhyun Keras.

"Tsk, pelit sekali kau ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat sungmin sedang asik dengan yeojachingunya, sesekaliiamemukul- mukul balon ditangannya.

"Oppa,… sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku… "lirih yeoja chingu Sungmin, sungmin menatap Kearah pandang kekasihnya. Dan membelai sayang surah panjang kekasihnya.

" Abaikan saja…. " Jelasnya datar , untuk kesekian kalinya namja Cho itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menghentak- hentakan kakinya kelantai rumah sungmin dan berlari – lari kecil menuju namja imut itu, mendudukan dirinya di antara yeoja itu – sulli dan namja imut itu -Sungmin.

"Ya ! apa yang kaulakukan babo !" pekik Sungmin Kyuhyun menatap sekilas pada yeoja di samping kirinya dan langsung membelakangi yeoja cantik itu, ia Menatap Sungmin lekat. Yang dibalas tatapan membunuh dari namja cantik itu.

"Enggggg…. " lirih Kyuhyun, Sungmin berdecak pelan.

" Kau mau apa kyu…. " Kata namja imut itu ketus, Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menatap balon ditanganya dan kembali menatap Sungmin, namja Cho itu tersenyum tipis saat mendapat ide 'bagus' untuk mengusir yeoja centil itu – menurut kyuhyun- mengangkat balon ditangannya dan meletakanya dikeduatangannya tepat didepan wajah nya dan sungmin.

"Yakkk apa yang…. "

Dorr

Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya kaget ketika kyuhyun dengan sengaja memecahkan balon di tangannya dan langsung mencium bibir namja imut itu.

"Omo…. !" pekik sulli tertahan.

Takkk

"Ahhhh " Pekik Kyuhyun ketika dengan sengaja sungmin memukul kepalanya keras membuat kulamanya pada bibir Sungmin terlpas dan mengusap kepalanya.

Plakk

Kyuhyun langsung diam saat sungmin menamparnya keras. Namja tampan itu langsung nenatap sungmin dan menyeka sudut bibirnya saat merasakan cairan asin di sudut bibirnya.

Darah ?

Ia tersenyum sinis.

' Kau sama saja dengan Mr. Dan Mrs Cho ming ' lirih Kyuhyn membatin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan !" Pekik Sungmin.

" ... " Namja tampan itu hanya diam menatap Sungmin tak percaya saat namja cantik itu memekik dan menamparnya keras.

"O- oppa lebih baik aku pulang…. " kata sulli ketus dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumah sungmin.

"Sullie tunngu Se- " Seru Sungmin la lngsung mengejar kekasihnya,saat kekasihnya mulai beranjak meninggalkanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap Mr dan Mrs. Cho datar, ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jangan bilang appa senang Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah ini ?" Tanya siwon. Mr. Cho terkekeh pelan membuat Siwon tersenyum sinis.

" Kenapa kau tidak dari dulu membuangnya… "

"Appa…. !" pekik Siwon tertahan, ia lansung mencengkram ujung meja makan di depannya. " aku jamin suatu saat nanti appa akan menyesali apa yang appa perbuat Pada kyuhyun…. " Lirih Siwon, ia langsung mengambil tas kerjanya dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan mengabaikan panggilan Ayah dan ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa anak kita belum diketemukan ?" Tanya Mrs. Cho pada suaminya, Mr Cho menatap istrinya dan mengeleng pelan,

"Aku yakin anak kita akan baik- baik saja dan hidup dengan tenang…. " Jelas Mr. Cho menenangkan istrinya. Mrs, Cho hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku menyesal menitipkannya pada paman dan bibi… " Lirih Mrs. Cho, Mr Cho langsung memeluk istrinya saying.

" Tenanglah…. " Bisiknya.

.

.

.

" Aku lapar…. " Lirih Kyuhyun menatap pintu didepannya.

" Ming…. Aku laparr !" Serunya dari depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

" Aku sedang marah padamu bodoh… " pekik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafaas berat.

" Jika kau putus dengannyakan masih ada aku…. " Pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pabo namja ! Sully menganggap ku gay " Seru Sungmin lagi, kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

" Memang itu kenyataanya bukan…. " katanya enteng.

Buggg

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika pintu didepannya berbunyi keras.

" Kau melempar apa ?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"… "

"Ming,… jangan membuatku hawatir…. " Lirihnya lagi.

" Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun aku marah pada muuuu !" pekik Sungmin.

TBC OR END ?

**Next part **

"_Ad__j__h__umma… "_

"_Autis…. "_

" _Ad__j__h__umma… aku ingin berpura- pura autis… dan aku perlu bingbingan dari a__d__j__h__uma "_

"_Apakah aku terlalu menyusahkanmu ?"_

"_Mianhae karena aku telah mengusik kehidupanmu,… kau benar, kau bukan gay dan tidak akan mungkin mencintai namja 'menjijikan 'sepertiku "_

**Stopp !**

_Makasih yang udah RNR kemaren gak nyangka ada yang baca juga haha.. mian gak bisa sebutin satu2 ristin buru2 ketik.a pokok.a makasih semua__._

_**KyuMin is REAL !**_

_**Menerima Kritik dan saran **_

_**RNR JUSEO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lihat Aku (Repost)**

**Author : Ristinok**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : SiBum | SiChul |HanChul | Mr andMrs. Cho **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit | Femily |Autis(?)**

**Disclaimer : jangan heran klo dah pernah atau merasa pernah baca cz ini pernah aku post di akun Fbku (Ristinok Joyer) tapi ada sedikit perubahan Mungkin.**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read **

**Rating : ****T**

**.**

**Seorang Cho Kyuhyun namja Autis(?) yang mencintai namja manis yang bernama Lee sungmin. **

**Lihat Aku ****Part ****3**

1

3

7

**Seoul,1997**

Menatap kosong pada tulisan –tulisan didepannya, sesekali tersenyum pada park ahjumma yang telah membantunya untuk belajar,

"Adjumma… " lirih namja berumur 3 tahun membuat wanita setengah baya itu menatap kearahnya.

"Wae ?"

Mengelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kembali fokus pada buku didepannya.

"Bisakah ahjumma menganti buku – buku ini ?" katanya kesal sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku – buku tebal didepannya.

" wae tuan ?"

" Buku ini untuk anak kelas satu sekolah dasar,… " Gerutu Kyuhyun, Park adjumma mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. 'bukankah tuan muda cho masih 3 tahun, bagaimana dia mengerti tentang semua ini, bahkan anak- anak lain seusianya belum tentu faham' lirih park adjumma dalam hati. Kyuhyun menatap jengah wanita setengah baya didepannya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar datar didepannya, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Autis…. " gumamnya lirih, 'Apa _appa_ akan menyayangiku jika aku autis ?' Lanjutnya dalam hati. "Adjumma ajarkan aku tentang pelajaran anak SMA !" serunya sembari mengacungkan kedua tangannya.

"Eoh ?" Park Adjumma hanya melongo(?) melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang kelewat cerdas ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap jam dingding dikamar siwon 13 : 00 ia kembali mengotak- atik notbook siwon sesekali alisnya bertaut ketika tidak mengerti kata – kata yang ia baca.

_Autisme adalah suatu perkembangan yang kompleks menyangkut komunikasi interaksi social, kongnisi, dan aktifitas imajinasi._

"Apa maksudnya _ne_ ?" mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal " saya lihat di tv tadi orang autis itu seperti orang _babo_…. " lanjutnya memainkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Ia kembali membaca kalimat selanjutnya dan sesekali mengangguk paham,

"Jadi aku harus berpura- pura susah bicara,… " lirihnya lagi."baiklah kyunnie fighting !" serunya menyemangati diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 2012****(ah saya baru sadar brrti saya buat nih ff 2th yang lalu lama juga ya)**

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya kasar, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tangannya ia letakan di depan perutnya sesekali mengelusnya lapar. Ia memincingkan matanya ketika melihat kyuhyun mengobrak – abrik lemari pendinginya.

"Eottoke…. ?" Lirih kyuhyun " Aku tidak bisa memasak… tsk, kyuhyun, kau ini cerdas masa urusan memasak kau tidak bisa… " Gerutunya. " Apa aku perlu menghubungi Park _ad__jumma_ ?" Gumamnya lagi "Aaahhhh andwe andwe… jika _umma_ yang mengangkat bias gawat… " lirihnya mengeleng- gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ini semua gara- gara Sungmin… " sungutnya.

" Aku " Pekik Sungmin mengagetkan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menatap sungmin dan tersenyum senang,

"Ahhhh ming~ kau keluar juga…. ^^" Serunya girang, "Aku lapar buatkan aku makanan… " lanjutnya.

"Apa mnaksudmu gara- gara aku ?" ketus sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

" Kau sendiri yang salah… " Tuduh kyuhyun,

" Tsk, harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu padamu pabo… kenapa kau harus berpura- pura autis didepan sulli dan yang lainya " Ketusnya, Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu.

" Seandainya saya tidak berpura- pura autis saya takut dia jatuh cinta padaku kekeke " Jelasnya sesekali terkekeh ketika sungmin mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

" Cepatlah masak aku sudah lapar… " Lanjut Kyuhyun langsung mengacak rambut sungmin dengan perasaan dongkol Sungmin langsung berjalan kearah dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 1997**

" Sepertinya Tuan dan Nyonya harus mengetahui kecerdasanmu tuan muda… " kata Park Adjumma ketika kyuhyun berhasil memecahkan soal fisika kelas satu SMA. (park ahjumma hanya menulis soal yang sudah ada di dalam buku dan mencocokan jawaban kyu dgn buku)

"Andweee…. !" pekik kyuhyun tanpa sadar, ia membulatkan matanya lebar.

" Wae ?" Tanya park ahjuma.

" Sekalipun aku bisa pergi kebulan appa dan umma tidak akan memperhatikanku.. " jelas kyuhyun dingin, " Adjumma… aku ingin berpura- pura autis… dan aku perlu bingbingan dari ahjuma " kata kyuhyun membungkukan badan mungilnya.

"MWO !"

"Saya mohon " lirih kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 2012.**

"Ming kenapa ke kampus pagi- pagi sekali ?" Tanya kyuhyun ketika melihat sungmin sudah rapi.

"Bukan urusanmu " katanya cuek ia langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri dirumah megah itu. Kyuhyun menatap datar namja cantik yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumah sungmin.

" Apakah masih ada didunia ini yang menyayangiku dengan tulus " lirih kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya namja tampan itu menatap cemas pada pintu utama, sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Ming… kau dimana ini sudah jam 01 : 30 kenapa kau belum pulang juga… "Lirih kyuhyun, ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, "Apa kau benar- benar marah ? " katanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ming… tadi malam kau pulang jam berapa ?" Tanya kyuhyun yang baru membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh di dapur, ia menatap namja mungil yang masih membelakanginya, perlahan ia mendekati namja imut itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisakah kau tidak asal menyentuhku Tuan Cho " kata Sungmin ketus, kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap belakang kepala namja imut itu,

"Wae… ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Aku bukan GAY Tuan Cho " Serunya ketus,Kyuhyun tersenyum miris ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sungmin menatapnya tajam, " Kau mengangguku… ini hari kedua kau disini tapi kau dengan beraninya bertingkah kurang ajar, menyuruhku sesuka hatimu aku bukan pembantumu dan lagi kau telah menghancurkan Hubunganku dengan yeojachinguku , apa kau belum puas tuan Cho " kata Sungmin panjang lebar, kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sinis, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika rasa nyeri itu kembali terasa.

"Bukankah hyungku sudah membayarmu untuk menjagaku… jadi wajar jika aku menyuruhmu memasak untuku " Kata Kyuhyun masih engan menatap namja imut didepannya. "Dan masalah yeojachingumu bukankah aku sudah minta maaf… " lanjut Kyuhyun

"Tsk, tampa uang dari siwon juga aku bias hidup tuan Cho " Pekik Sungmin tampa sadar, " Apa dengan kata maaf semuanya akan baik – baik saja " lanjutnya. "Kenapa harus aku yang kau cintai KENAPA !" pekik sungmin menarik kasar tangan namja tampan didepannya, kyuhyun langsung menatap sungmin tajam. "Carilah orang lain yang sama sepertimu " lanjut sungmin lagi.

"Apakah aku terlalu menyusahkanmu ?" Tanya kyuhyun datar. Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Kau masih bertanya, tsk tentu saja pabo kau sangat menyusahkanku " Pekik Sungmin tepat didepan wajah namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua matanya, ia mencengkram ujung kemejanya kuat dan perlahan kembali membuka matanya menatap Sungmin.

"Aku pikir kau beda dari mereka… " lirih kyuhyun " Ternyata kau sama saja " Lanjutnya.

Deg

Namja imut itu langsung terdiam, kyuhyun tersenyum sinis,

"Kau Tanya kenapa yang kucintai harus kau ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi, ia terkekeh pelan, " Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa harus kau, mengapa harus Lee Sungmin, mengapa saat pertama kali melihat dirimu di pesta ulang tahun siwon hyung aku langsung mencintaimu, mengapa bukan orang lain, seandainya aku mencintai orang lain mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini…. " lirih kyuhyun,

Tes

Kyuhyun langsung menghapus kasar air mata yang tampa ia perintah terjun beguti saja, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja imut itu,

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku, melihat ketulusanku ?" Katanya semakin lirih. "Mianhae karena aku telah mengusik kehidupanmu,… kau benar, kau bukan gay dan tidak akan mungkin mencintai namja _'menjijikan '_sepertiku " lanjut kyuhyun menekankan kata _menjijikan_, ia kembali menatap sungmin yang masih membisu ia membungkukan badannya. " Sekali lagi maafkan aku mulai hari ini aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi… " katanya tegas, ia langsung menekagan badannya dan kembali menatap sungmin sekilas, dan tampa kata namja tampan itu langsung meninggalkan Sungmin.

**TBC**

**NEXT PART**

"_Bahkan aku tidak membawa apapun.. "_

"_D__ia tidak autis dia normal "_

"_Aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu lagi, lebih baik kau pergi "_

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH RNR**

**ad yg tya kmren ko bkn chap haha sy msh bru di ffn jdi msh belajar2 post ehh mlh jdi.a misah tpi dah ku bnrin ko ini chap n ff ini gak bkl panjang tnang aj.**

_**KyuMin is REAL !**_

_**Menerima Kritik dan saran **_

_**RNR JUSEO**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lihat Aku (Repost)**

**Author : Ristinok**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : SiBum | SiChul |HanChul | Mr andMrs. Cho **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit | Femily |Autis(?)**

**Disclaimer : jangan heran klo dah pernah atau merasa pernah baca cz ini pernah aku post di akun Fbku (Ristinok Joyer) tapi ada sedikit perubahan Mungkin.**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read **

**Rating : ****T**

Kyuhyun menatap kosong orang – orang yang memasuki bus didepannya. Sesekali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan,

" Bahkan aku tidak membawa apapun. " lirihnya ketika sadar yang ia bawa hanya bauju yang ia kenakan. " aku tidak mungkin datang kerumah keluarga Cho… " lirihya lagi " Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi aku kembali kerumah sungmin hyung,… " Desisnya. "Malangnya nasibmu kyu… "

"Settt settt " kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia merasakan lengan bajunga ditarik seseorang, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat namja cantik disampingnya.

"Ngggg ?" kyuhyun mendengung tak jelas, memulai action autisnya, namja cantik itu tersenyum manis. _' bukankah dia teman siwon hyung' _kata kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Annyeong Kim Heechul imnida " kata namja itu dgn senyum ramah. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar pada namja itu. Ia memasukan ibu jarinya pada mulutnya dan kembali menatap jalan didepannya. Heecul mengerutkan dahinya ketika menatap sikap namja tampan itu yang menurutnya sedikit 'aneh'

"Wae ?" Tanya heechul lembut. "Kau adik siwonkan ?" Tanya heechul memastikan

"Engggggg engggg… " gumam kyuhyun tak jelas. _' bagaimana dia tahu'_ lagi kyuhyun membatin

"Aish~ dia kenapa… " Tanya heechul pada diri sendiri.

"Woonie hyung (siwon hyung) !" seru Kyuhyan girang ketika Heechul menyebut nama hyungnya, ia bertepuk tangan dengan keras membuat kerutan didahi heechul bertambah.

"Tadi aku perhatikan dia baik_ baik saja kenapa sekarang sikapnya aneh… " Gumam Heechul lagi. "Tunggu,… aku hubungi Siwon dulu " Kata Heechul. Langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, kyuhyun langsung menarik ponsel di tangan heecul dan membuangnya begitu saja ke jalan raya. "Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan !" Pekik Heechul menatap nanar ponselnya yang baru saja terinjak(?) mobil bus yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka. "Aish~ itu ponsel baruku… " pekik heecul tertahan ia mengacak rambutnya, kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengulam senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau bilang !" pekik siwon tampa sadar, ia menatap namja imut didepannya. "kenapa kyunnie bisa pergi dari rumahmu dan kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya ming " katanya lagi, sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Aku ini bukan gay sepertimu … " cibir namja imut itu sinis namun tidak dipungkiri jika dalam hati kecilnya ia menghawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Deg

Siwon langsung membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap Sungmin penuh selidik.

"B- bagai mana kau tahu ?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Kyuhyun yang menceritakannya. "

Deg

Siwon kembali melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Bagai mana bi-"

"Dia tidak autis dia normal "

Deg

Untuk kesekian kalinya namja tampan itu kembali terkejut oleh penuturan sungmin.

"Jangan asal bicara kau ming " kata Siwon dingin. " Ini tidak lucu " lanjutnya Dungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak asal bicara Woonie hyung dia benar- benar tidak autis ". Jelas sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku ingin istirahat. " kata sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap sekliling rumahnya

Sepi

Ia tersenyum sinis dua hari Kyuhyun tinggal disini tapi sudah bisa membuat ia kesepian.

"Sudah satu hari aku tidak memasuki kamarku gara- gara bocah itu " Grutunya ketika mengingat kyuhyun yang selalu betah dikamarnya, perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat dingding kamarnya terdapat beberapa tulisan dan foto kyuhyun, "Tsk, PD sekali dia memasang fotonya dikamarku " kesalnya langsung mencabut kasar foto kyuhyun yang ada di dingding kamarnya. Ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya ketika sebuah tulisan LEE SUNGMIN SARANGHAE dengan dihiasi balon- balon di sampingnya. Ia kembali mendengus kesal, ia kembali merobek tulisan tersebut ia menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat selembar surat di nakas samping tempat malas ia membaca selembar surat itu.

_**Dear, lee sungmin.**_

_** Ming,…mianhae, aku,… aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan dan berbuat apa lagi untuk mendapat maafmu, aku mohon jangan membenciku karena kau adalah orang yang aku punya didunia ini, kau juga alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerimaku, tapi bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan padaku selama satu bulan ?**_

_**Sungmin tersayang,..**_

_**Aku mendatangi kekasihmu sulli. **__**Cih **__**, apa yang aku katakan benar bukan kalau dia akan terpesona padaku, aku sudah meminta maaf padanya dan dia memaafkanku walaupun dengan syarat yang menurutku sangat konyol. Kau tahu dia memintaku juga menciumnya ! **__**mati saja dia ! **_

_**ming~ seandainya kau tidak bersamaku aku juga berharap suatu saat nanti kau menemukan yeoja yang benar, yang menyayangimu apa adanya tidak seperti dia yang dengan mudahnya meminta cium pada namja yang bukan kekasihnya.**_

_**Ming~ **_

_**Kau tahu lima hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku 3 februhari ^^ aigo,.. aku ingin tepat**__** di**__** hari ulang tahunku kau bisa mencintaiku.**__**bukan aku yang menciummu tapi aku lebih berharap kau mau tidur denganku dan melakukan ' sesuatu' yang menyenangkan hehehe **_

_**Aish~ aku tidak bisa romantis. .**_

_**Saranghae lee sungmin 3**_

_** Calon suamimu, cho kyuhyun .**_

Tampa sadar namja imut itu tersenyum membaca kalimat terahir yang kyuhyun tulis, ia menatap foto kyuhyun ditanganya.

" Katanya kau ingin membuat ku jatuh cinta. tapi kenapa kau benar- benar pergi.. " lirih sungmin masih menatap foto kyuhyun, "Akukan hanya bercanda " Lirihnya " Tapi kau malah benar- benar pergi Mianhae Kyuhyunnie"Kembali memasang foto- foto ditanganya " Aku hanya mengetes seberapa besar cintamu padaku makannya aku berkata kasar padamu, tapi kenapa kau benar- benar pergi cho " lirih sungmin lagi , ia langsung menghapus kasar air mata yang jatuh tampa ia sadari,

.

.

Heechul menatap bangunan megah didepannya. Dengan ragu ia memasuki bangunan tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat orang yang ia cari berjalan kearahnya, namja tampan itu – siwon- menatap sengit padanya .

"Mau apa kau kesini.. ?" tanya Siwon dingin, senyum Heechul lenyap seketika ketika mendengar nada bicara siwon.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan… " kata Heechul pelan.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mencintaimu kim Heecul aku hanya mencintai Kibum " Kata Siwon sinis, ia melirik heechul yang kini menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu lagi, lebih baik kau pergi " lanjut siwon langsung melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Heechul mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Ia menatap nanar namja tampan yang sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kyuhyun adikmu ada dirumahku " lirih Heechul.

Disebuah rumah megah bergaya moderen tepatnya di salah satu kamar terlihat wanita setengah baya sedang memandangi foto namja berumuran 3 tahun, ia kembali tersenyum ketika meninggat kata-kata bocah kecil itu, ketika menyuruhnya mengajari dan menanyakan beberapa fisik orang autis,

Tes

Kembali ia menghapus kasar air bening yang tiba- tiba terjatuh begitu saja,

"Tuan muda kyuhyun,… kemana kau… " lirihnya. Tangisnya makin pecah ketika mengingat bocah kecil dalam foto itu yang kini sudah menjadi namja tampan terus menangis dalam dekapannya ketika orang tuanya selalu mengacuhkannya. " ini sudah dua hari cepatlah pulang… " lirih yeoja itu menyimpan kembali foto kedalam kotak kecil. Dan ia kembali mengambil selembar foto milik tuan mudanya yang ia titipkan satu minggu setelah kyuhyun tinggal di rumah keluarga cho.

"Kenapa kalian tega menitipkan anak secerdas dan setampan kyuhyun kepanti asuhan ?" katanya dingin, ia menatap tajam yeoja dan namja setengah baya yang sedang memeluk bocah kecil berumur satu tahun.

"Bibi Park !" seru sebuah suara membuat yeoja setengah baya itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu pelayan memanggilnya,

"Wae ? " tanya yeoja setengah baya itu lembut. -

"waktunya Membuat makan malam " katanya meninggatkan, yeoja setengah baya itu langsung langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya tampa memasikan kembali foto- foto itu kedalam kotak semula.

Huks

Suara isakan namja imut itu kembali terdengar, siwon menatap iba sahabatnya yang masih teridak dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah aku yakin kyuunie baik- baik saja " kata Siwon menenangkan namja imut itu, namja imut itu menatap siwon.

"Ini semua salahku woonie,.. seandainya saja aku tidak berkata- kata kasar, tidak mengusir dan tidak mengujii seberapa besar cintanya tidak akan seperti ini kyuunie tidak mungkin pergi,.. " jelas namja imut itu.

"Sudahlah min, aku sudah menyewa detektif. " kata siwon lagi, namja imut yang dipanggil min – lee sungmin- mengeleng cepat.

"Tapi kenapa sudah dua hari ini mereka belum bisa menemukan kyuunie ?" tanya sungmin membuat siwon mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Bibi Park " seru yeoja setengah baya memasuki kamar kepala pelayan dirumah keluarga cho. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dilihat kamar tersebut sepi, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat sebuah kotak di atas tempat tidur kepala pelayan melebar ketika melihat satu foto ia langsung meraih foto tersebut dan seketika itu pula tangisnya langsung pecah.

**.**

**.**

Heecul menatap tiket pesawat jurusan jepang dihadapannya. Ia kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat siapa yang mengirim tiket tersebut. Kyuhyun yang berada didepan heechul hanya menatap gerak- gerik namja cantik itu.

"Sebegitu tidak sukanyakah kau padaku woonie…. " kata Heechul Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika nama hyung kesayanganya di sebut – sebut. " kenapa kau mengirimiku tiket kejepang… apa kau benar- benar tidak ingin melihatku lagi " lirihnya, ia langsung menatap kyuhyun yang menatapnya kyuhyun langsung tersentak kaget ketika heecul menatapnya ia kembali memainkan buku gambar didepannya dan mencoret- coretnya dengan asal. " kyunnie… kau ikut denganku ke jepang ne,… " kata heechul.

**Tbc **

**Next part **

" Berhentilah berpura- pura autis didepanku "

.

"Tenang saja walaupun kau membuka seluruh pakeianmu aku tidak akan terangsang !"

.

"Aku merindukannya… "

**Gomawo buat yang udah RNR mian gak bisa tulis satu- satu **

**Fb Ristinok Joyer**

**Twitter Ristinok_25**

**Kakao Ristinok_137**

Aku post 2 ff hari ini biar cepet kelar

IM : Minggu,09 Februari 2014


	5. Chapter 5

**Lihat Aku (Repost)**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : SiBum | SiChul |HanChul | Mr andMrs. Cho **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit | Femily |Autis(?)**

**Disclaimer : ****J****angan heran klo dah pernah atau merasa pernah baca cz ini pernah aku post di akun Fbku (Ristinok Joyer) tapi ada sedikit perubahan Mungkin.**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read **

**Rating : ****17+**

" Kyunnie… kau ikut denganku ke jepang ne,… " Kata Heechul. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya ia menatap hasil gambar yang ia buat, heecul menyentuh pundak kyuhyun lembut. "Kau mengerti apa kataku ?" Tanya heechul lembut kyuhyun menatap namja cantik didepannya. " Terbang,… " Kata heechul mengepakan kedua tanganya kyuhyun hanya menatap datar namja cantik itu. "Sudahlah kau harus ikut denganku " Putusnya secara sepihak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Andwe,.. andwe kyu,… " Igau Sungmin dalam tidurnya. Kibum langsung mendekati ranjang sahabatnya dan mengukur suhu tubuh sungmin,

"Demamnya makin tinggi Wonnie~ " Kata Kibum cemas.

"Biar aku telfon dr choi dulu… " kata siwon menghubungi dokter keluarganya.

"Andwe,.. hiks.. jebal miann " igau sungmin lagi, gibum langsung membenarkan letak selimut sungmin dan menatap siwon yang sedang berbicara dengan dr choi.

.

.

.

" Berhentilah berpura- pura autis didepanku " kata heecul ketika mereka (kyuhyun heecul) sampai di apartemen yang ia sewa, kyuhyun menatap heecul. " Aku tahu kau tidak autis,… "

"Dari ma- "

"Jangan banyak Tanya cepat bantu aku membereskan barang – barang " Pekik Heechul membuat kata- kata kyuhyun terhenti, namja tampain itu langsung menuruk ketika melihat tatapan setan namja cantik didepannya.

"Tunggu,…. Kenapa kamarnya ada satu ?" Kata Kyuhyun setelah berkeliling apartemen.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,… " jawab heechul acuh.

"lalu kita akan tidur satu kamar " kata kyuhyun ragu heechul mengangguk dan mendengus pelan ketika melihat perubahan pada raut wajah namja tampan itu.

"Tenang saja walaupun kau membuka seluruh pakeianmu aku tidak akan terangsang !" pekik heechul lantang. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengeleng melihat tingkah heecul.

"Kau ini ajaib chul~ah saat di korea kau seperti mayat hidup tapi- "

Takk

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala kyuhyun yang langsung mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau – "

"Mwo ," sela heechul cepat. " Panggil aku hyung, setan " lanjutnya.

"Aish~ , teman siwon hyung tidak ada yang benar… " grutu kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di ruang tv. " kecuali sungminku ,… " lirih kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah mantan kekasih siwon " kata heechul langsung membereskan barang- barangnya, kyuhyun langsung menatap punggung heechul yang ada didepannya. "Dia marah padaku saat dia menerima foto- foto ku dengan namja lain " jelas heechul lagi,

" Jadi kau menghianati hyungku ?" Tanya kyuhyun mulai mengeleng pasti.

"Aku tidak pernah menghianatinya,… "

"Lalu,… ?" Tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti. Heecul menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada kyuhyun dengan cepat namja itu membukanya, " ini – "

"Itu foto yang siwon lihat saat itu "

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya ?" tanya kyuhyun, heechul tersenyum miris, ia langsung duduk di samping kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak mempercayaiku sedikitpun… " lirih Heechul, "Aku bagaikan sampah yang tidak berguna lagi, dia membuangku begitu saja – "

"Hyungku bukan seperti itu,.. " Sela kyuhyun. " Mungkin dia hanya kecewa padamu,.. aku tahu hyungku, dia – "

"DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU !" pekik heechul tampa sadar, kyuhyun menatap namja cantik disebelahnya. " kau tidak tahu perasaan orang yang kau cintai tapi dia tidak mencintaimu… "

Deg

Kyuhyun langsug menundukan kepalanya ketika meningat sungminnya.

" Dari awal siwon memang tidak mencintaiku… " lirih heechul suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kyuhyun kembali menatap namja cantik disampingnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kekasihmu… "

" Aku mengatakan kalo aku sakit – " jawab heechul

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hahaha…. " siwon tertawa mengejek pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia menatap tajam appanya. " Apa kalian menyesal telah memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti itu ? aku tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang kalian rendahkan adalah anak kalian sendiri… " kata siwon lagi. Bibi park hanya menunduk.

"Woonie~ " lirih Mrs Cho " Kemana kyunnie " lanjutnya.

"Apseo… " jawab siwon cepat. " Kita berdo'a saja semoga dia selamat " lanjutnya langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya

"Hiks,… eottoke ?" lirih mrs cho terisak, Mr cho hanya diam dan membawa tubuh istrinya dalam pelukannya.

" Maaf tuan,… " kata bibi park. Membuat dua sejoli itu menatapnya. " S-. sebenarnya tuan muda kyuhyun tidak autis… "

Deg

Seketika itu pula Mr dan Mrs Cho membelalakan matanya kaget.

"B- Bagaimana… " tanya Mrs, Cho

" Tuan muda ingin mendapat kasih sayang nyonya dan tuan. Maka dari itu dia meminta saya untuk mengajarinya karakter anak autis…. Mianhada " jelas bibi Park menundukan kepalanya. Tangis Mrs Cho semakin pecah. Bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai kyuhyun autis karena melihat dari tingkah lakunya saja, kenapa dulu ia tidak membawa kyuhyun kerumah sakit dan memastikan apa dia benar- benar autis atau tidak. Kini hanya penyesalan yang tertanam di hatinya dan berharap anaknya, kyuhyunnya kembali dan mau memaafkannya.

"Mianhae… "

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 th kemudian *jangan protesss

"Aku merindukannya… " lirih kyuhyun menatap ponsel didepannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masukk… " seru kyuhyun masih menatap ponselnya.

"Maaf menganggu tuan Cho, tuan hangeng menyuruh anda keruangannya. " kata yeoja cantik berpakean sexy sekertaris kyuhyun.

Sekertaris ? ne, lebih tepatnya sekertaris Hangeng namjachingu dari Heechul yang dipacarinya 3th yang lalu. Hangeng mempercayakan perusahanya pada kyuhyun setelah melihat kecerdasan kyuhyun saat tampa sengaja membantunya dalam pekerjaan kantor.

Cho kyuhyun kini menjadi seorang arsitek muda yang terkenal di jepang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklekk

Kyuhyun langsung mendengus kesal setelah memasuki ruangan hangeng.

"Dasar kalian berdua benar- benar mesum, " kata kytuhyun membuat tautan bibir heechul dan hangeng terlepas.

"Aish kau menganggu " sungut heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menatap jengah,

"Kyu,… kembalilah ke korea,.. "Kata Hangeng tanpa berbasa basi membuat namja tampan itu melotot kaget.

"Mwo, AKU TIDAK MAU ! " pekik kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia merindukan sungminnya tapi ia belum siap kembali.

"Ada kerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan korea, " jelas hangeng.

"Tapi- "

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian dan sekarang cepat keluar dari ruanganku " kata heechul ketus.

"Aish~ dasar" pekik kyuhyun tertahan ia langsung membuka kasar pintu ruangan hangeng

"Hari ini juga kau harus pergi " seru Hangeng sebelum kyuhyun menutup pintu ruanganya.

"Ne,… " jawab kyuhyun, ketus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kyu~ kau dimana ?" tanya heechul.

"Aku masih di bandara wae,… " tanya kyuhyun malas.

"Anio…. Pai pai " kata heechul langsung mematikan sambungannya.

"Cih kenapa dia " tanya kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Yang sudah mati,

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ming dia sudah di bandara.. " seru Heehcul namja imut yang dipanggil Ming langsung menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak chul ~ ah " kata sungmin, heechul hanya terkekeh. "Gomawo… " lirih Sungmin. Sendu

"Ne~… seandainya kau tidak menghubungiku waktu itu aku tidak mungkin tahu kalo dia hanya pura- pura autis. " jelas heecul. Terkekeh pelan

" Kekeke aku juga tidak tahu hyung aku bermimpi kau membawa kyuhyunku maka dari itu aku langsung menghubungimu dan ternyata mimpiku tepat. " jelas sungmin panjang lebar. Heecul yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. " ahh hyung sepertinya aku melihat kyuhyun sudah dulu ne… "

"Ne.. "

Pip

Sungmin langsung mematikan sambungan dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Dengan segera ia berlari kecil ketika melihat kyuhyun menunggu jemputan dari perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengannya. Namja tampan itu menatap jam tangannya.

Srettt

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat kopernya yang ia letakan disebelah kirinya ditarik seseorang dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Yak kauu !" pekik Kyuhyun orang yang membawa kopernya langsung berlari sambil menarik koper besar itu mengakibatkan tubuh mungilnya terseok seok. Kyuhyun langsung mengejar sang pelaku dan

Srettt

Ia langsung menarik kopernya sang pelaku langsung menghentikan langkahnya tampa membalikan wajahnya kearah kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Yakkk kenapa kau membawa koperku !" pekik kyuhyun lagi

"….. "

"Jawab aku apa kau mau mencurinya hah " serunya lagi.

" …. "

"Aish… kenapa kau diam saja !" seru kyuhyun lagi

Srettt

Ia langsung menarik tangan pelaku untuk menghadapnya.

Deg

" Ming…. "

KYUHYUN .

Aku menatap namja cantiku datar, ia tersenyum manis padaku namun aku masih diam menatapnya empat tahun berlalu, aku merindukanya sangat, ingin rasanya memeluk tubuhnya yang kini sedikit mengurus, ingin aku mencium bibirnya yang selalu mendoda namun aku urungkan ketika menginggat dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku langsung menarik koperku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kyuuu " serunya aku makin mempercepat langkahku.

Greppp

Langkahku terhenti ketika ia memeluku. Dari belakang

"Mianhae…. " bisiknya, meletakan wajahnya di leherku aku mengepalkan tanganku ketika ia menjilat leherku dan menghisapnya. Sial apa dia ingin mengodaku eoh ? . "kyuuuu~ mianhae… " bisiknya lagi mempererat pelukanya. Aku langsung melepas kasar tautan tanganya yang tadi dipinggangku dan mencoba membelai juniorku dari balik celana aku menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maumu hah ? kau ingin aku lepas kendali dan memperkosamu disini " kataku frontal setengah berbisik. Ia terkekeh membuatku semakin kesal.

" Lebih baik kau memperkosaku disini dari pada kau mengacuhkanku " katanya disela – sela tawanya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"KAU – "

"Wae… " selanya cepat.

"Ikut aku, " kataku langsung menarik tangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Jadi ?" tanyaku masih focus menyetir.

"Jadi apa ?" katanya balik Tanya.

"Jangan bercanda ming atau aku akan turun " ancamku, dia mengeleng imut.

"Andwee kyu~ sudah cukup kau meninggalkan aku selama empat tahun ini, aku menyesal, … " lirihnya, aku hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturannya, tidaku sangka ternyata dia juga mencintaiku, " Saat itu aku sakit kyu dan memimpikanmu diseret heechul hyung menjauhiku " lanjutnya memautkan bibirnya. Aku mengacak surainya dengan tangan kiriku ketika melihat tingkah gemasnya.

"Jadi kau tahu aku kembali ke seoul dari si cerewet itu ?" tanyaku.

"Ne,… selalu menanyakan kabarmu dari heecul hyung, saat aku memimpikanmu di seret pergi aku langsung menghubunginya dan ternyata mimpiku benar kau kejepang bersamanya " jelasnya lagi.

"Tsk, bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini, aku lupa jika Heechul hyung juga sahabatmu " grutuku, ia kembali terkekeh mendengar grutuanku.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku kenal dengannya ?"

Kyuhyun pov end

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Tunggu bagaimana bias kau tahu aku kenal denganya ?" Tanya sungmin, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, aku mengenalmu saat kalian datang ke pesta ulang tahun Siwon Hyung" jelas kyuhyun sungmin kembali mengangguk mengerti. " sudah sampai, ayo turun.. " kata kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil sungmin di halaman rumah namja imut itu.

"kyu,… inikan rumahku ?" Tanya sungmin saat sadar didepannya adalah rumahnya. "kau tidak pergi ke hotel atau pulang kerumahmu ?" Tanya sungmin lagi kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil sungmin dan bergegas menuruninya diikuti dengan sungmin. Ia mengejar kyuhyun ketika namja itu sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak punya rumah, ming " kata kyuhyun datar.

Tap

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sungmin yang berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku tinggal disini ?" Tanya kyuhyun memastikan, sungmin mengeleng cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku,… hanya saja… hanya saja ummamu… "

"DIA BUKA IBUKU !" pekik kyuhyun, sungmin langsung diam.

"Kyu~" lirihnya.

"Sudahlah hyung saya malas membahasnya " sela kyuhyun cepat. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti

"Aish~ apa dia marah padaku ? kenapa dia memanggilku hyung, pasti dia marah padaku " grutu sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah kaki namja tampan didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brakkk

Sebuah bantingan keras dari pintu utama rumah sungmin membuat dua sejoli yang sedang bertarung lidah langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Sang namja tampan langsung menatap tajam pintu utama yang didobrak dari luar dan seketika itu pula matanya melebar ketika melihat hyungnya berjalan tergesa sambil membawa kayu ditangannya. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi duduk dipangkuannya dan berlari menghindar.

"YAKKK CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI KAUU !" pekik sang hyung yang tak lain adalah siwon. Siwon mengejar adik kesayangannya hingga sang adik ini bersembunyi dibelakang kekasih hyungnya – kibum-

"Kibum hyung hentikan kuda ini " kata kyuhyun kibum terkekeh ketika mendengar hinaan adiknya.

"DASAR KAU ADIK DURHAKA, "

"Hyung berhentilah berteriak kau akan cepat keriput " kata kyuhyun. Siwon membuang kayunya dan langsung berjalan kearah kyuhyun memeluknya erat, kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas memeluk siwon. "Mianhae… " lirih kyuhyun.

"Kau benar- benar, sudah membohongiku dengan berpura- pura autis dan sekarang meninggalkanku pergi " lirih siwon makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Mianhae~" lirih kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu… " lirih siwon, kyuhyun tersenyum ketika merasakan baju dibagian pundaknya basah.

"Bodoh, jangan menangis kau membat bajuku basah " kata kyuhyun ketus, siwon terkekeh. "Aku juga merindukanmu hyung,.. lagian ini salahmu hyung~" kesal kyuhyun setelah siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Siwon menatap kyuhyun binggung.

"Aku ?" tanyanya menunjuk diri sendiri, kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Seandainya saja hyun tidak memberikan heechul hyung tiket pesawat mungkin aku tidak akan meninggalkan korea" jelas kyuhyun.

"Hee… Heechul ?" Tanya siwon terbata, ia melirik kibum yang ada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ne,… saat aku pergi dari rumah sungmin, heechul hyung yang mengajaku tinggal bersamanya.. " jelas kyuhyun. "Asal kau tahu hyung heechul hyung tidak seburuk yang kau kira… " jelas kyuhyun lagi. "foto- foto itu tidak benar,.. " kyuhyun melirik kibum sekilas, namja itu hanya menunduk. " sebelumnya aku minta maaf kibum hyung bukan bermaksud apa- apa aku hanya ingin memberitahu kebenaran.. aku kasihan saat heecul hyung menangis saat setelah menemuimu, kenapa kau sejahat itu hyung, kau menghindarinya sebelum kau tahu kebenarannya… ini bukan siwon hyungku "

"Kyuuu~" lirih siwon kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak siwon

"Meminta maaflah padanya " kata kyuhyun pelan, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju namjanya yang masih duduk di atas sowa.

"Kyuhyun anakku !"

Deg

Langkah kyuhyun langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara yang teramat ia rindukan kembali terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

Greppp

Srettt

Kyuhyun langsung menepis kasar saat sebuah tangan memeluknya. Ia menatap tajam Mr. cho dan Mrs, cho yang terisak atas penolakannya.

"Mau apa kalian ?" tanyanya dingin.

" Kyuuu~ ini umma " lirih Mrs. Cho. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak punya umma saat dia menitipkanku di pantu asuhan " kata kyuhyun tajam. Mrs. Cho makin terisak mendengar kata- kata anaknya. Mr. cho langsung menenangkan istrinya.

"Ini Umma kyuuu " kata Mrs . cho lagi, mencoba meyakinkan anaknya.

"BERHENTI BERBICARA BEGITU SEOLAH – OLAH KAU ADALAH IBUKU !" Pekik kyuhyun emosi, nafasnya mulai tersengal sungmin yang melihatnya langsung merangkul lengan kyuhyun dan membelainya, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi kyu aku benar- benar ummamu " kata mrs. Cho lagi mencoba memeluk anaknya namun dengan segera kyuhyun menepisnya dan mengakibatkan mrs. Cho terjatuh.

"Kyuuu !" seru sungmin dan siwon.

"Hyung lebih baik kau membawa ummamu ini pergi dari sini " kata kkyuhyun menatap datar siwon.

"Kyu… dia umma kandungmu " jelas siwon.

Deg

Kyuhyun menatap siwon tak percaya.

"Mereka adalah orang tua kandungmu kyu.. " jelas siwon lagi, kyuhyun tertawa sinis.

"Bahkan aku lebih membenci orangtua kandungku " kata kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuu~" lirih sungmin, mencengkram baju kekasihnya.

"Mianhae… " lirih Mr. cho " Ini semua salahku,… seandainya saja saat itu saya bias tegas, mungkin kau akan selalu bersama kami. Saat itu 1bulan setelah kelahiranmu, ummamu menitipkanmu pada bibi dan pamanmu… karena orang tuaku menentang hubungan kita " jelas mr cho memeluk pinggang istrinya yang masih terisak. " appa dan ummaku menentang pernikahan kita dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku dan ummamu menitipkanmu pada jung jaejoong bibimu karena mereka mengancam akan membunuhmu jika aku tidak menceraikan ummamu "

Tes

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ketika setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Saat kurang lebih satu tahun usiamu, aku mendengar Jung Jaejoong dan pamanmuJung Yunho mati terbunuh dirumahnya " lirih Mr . cho lagi. Tangis Mrs, cho makin meledak ketika mengunggat kejadian itu kembali. "appa minta maaf kyu… bukan maksud kami menelantarkanmu dan menitipkanmu dip anti asuhan, tapi mungkin saja paman dan bibimu sengaja menitipkanmu agar kau selamat…. " jelas mr cho lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencariku dip anti asuhan ?" Tanya kyuhyun serak.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau dititipkan di panti asuhan,… " jawab .

Greppp

Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika Mrs. Cho memeluknya erat, sungmin, mr cho dan sibum tersenyum menatap adegan tersebut.

" Mianhae,… "kata Mrs. Cho " Umma huks,… merindukanmu…. " lirihnya lagi.

"Nado " jawab kyuhyun langsung membalas pelukan ummanya.

.

.

.

4 bulan kemudian.

"BAHKAN KAU TIDAK PERNAH DATANG KERUMAHKU LAGI CHO KYUHYUN !" bentak sungmin kesal, ia kembali mendengus sebal saat mendengar kekehan dari ponselnya.

"kekeke mianhae ming~ aku sibuk " jelas kyuhyu. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan bodohmu itu daripada tunanganmu hah " kata sungmin lagi. Tunangan ? ne, tunangan kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah resmi bertunangan 1 bulan yang lalu awalnya hubungan mereka ditentang oleh orang tua kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan sungmin dan satu bulan yang lalu kedua orang tua kyuhyun menyetujuinya dengan syarat kyuhyun harus mengantikan siwon yang kini sibuk dengan perusahaan istrinya kibum. Dua bulan yang lalu siwon dan kibum melangsungkan pernikahan setelah susah payah meminta restu pada orangtua kibum dan Mr dan Mrs Cho tentunya.

"Ming changi~ "

"Sudahlah aku kesal padamu !" pekik sungmin langsung melempar ponselnya kedingding ruang tamu mengakibatkan ponselnya langsung hancur.

"Sudah kuduga pasti hancur lagi " kata sebuah suara, sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat tunanganya berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Pergi kauuu !"" seru sungmin melempar bantal sofa pada tunanganya kyuhyun langsung menghindar dan berjalan cepat memeluk tunanganya.

"Mianhae aku sibuk " katanya sambil membelikan bungkusan pada sungminnya. "Aku harap ini ponsel yang terakhir yang aku belikan. Kau tahu sudah tujuh kali kau melempar ponselmu " kata kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya, sungmin langsung melletakan ponsel barunya di meja didekatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu… " lirih sungmin

Chu~

Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir sungminya, mengulam menghisap dan memasukan lidahnya pada ronga mulut namjanya.

"Nggg~ kyuu" erang sungmin ketika tangan kyuhyun sudah mulai bekerja(?). "Ahhh kyu " pekik sungmin tertahan ketika juniornya diremas kuat tangan nakal kyuhyun.

"Ming~ aku merindukanmu " kata kyuhyun setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

**END**

**WHO ARE YOU ?**

**Horror **

"_CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT PERGI "_

_Dorr _

"_Apa kau tidak ingat dengan salah satu polisi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ? yang tewas saat kejadian itu "._

"_Aku bisa melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa kulihat, Aku melihat Hantu "_

**Ini juga pernah post di fb tapi belum kelar n mungkin saya bakal lanjutin disini. Oh iya saya Ristin imnida 91 Line jadi bisa panggil saya apa aja mau un, chingu atau apa aja kalo bisa sih jangan Thor author Min admin. Saya agak risih bacanya :D **

**untuk nc pikirin sendiri wkssss **

**Slse juga nih ff **

**Gomawo untuk RNRnya dari part 1 – end **

**Winecouple** : Ne, Ming cma ngtes. Masalah pergi kejepang udah kejawabkan |

** .137 **: binggung ? efek hujan abu hahaha ada2 aja nih mian kalo gak ngerti | **Kyumin137 **: Mian saya gak bisa bikin panjanggg panjanagg |

**Sissy** : Won ttp ma Bummie, tapi mian gak dijelasin secara terperinci hub masalalu SIChul |

**Min** : Udah dilanjut chingu ^^ |

**5351** : Semua pertanyaan dah kejawabkan ? apa masih binggung ? |

**Kyumin **: Udah dipanjangin chingu bahkan dah end |

**Kyukyuruyuk** : Binggung ne ? Mianhae #deepbow |

**Adekyumin joyer** :Binggung juga ? Mianhae |

**Elle **: gomawo dah RNR |

**OhSooYeol** : udah lanjut Chingu ^^ |

**Abilhikmah** : Udah lanjut Chinggu |

**ShinJiWoo920202** : Bukan Siwon gak percaya tapi siwon belum sempet denger penjelasin Heechul |

**Bebek** : Ne, Chingu ming cma mau ngetes |

**Pinky05KwmS** : Udah lanjut chingu |

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin** : Pertanyaanya udah kejawab kan chingu ^^ |

**BunnyKyu** : Udah kejawab semua pertanyaanya |

**Cho Min Hwa** : Udah lanjut Chingu ^^ |

**Tomotomochin1** : Udah lanjut chingu ^^ |

**HeePumkin137** : Udah lanjut chinggu ^^|

**FitriKyuMin **: Pertanyaanya dah kejawab di part ini kan chingu ^^ |

**KikyWp16** : Mian klo g ngrti sy akan berusaha lebih baik lagi |

**143 is 137** Ampe 5 chap chinggu ^^ |

**Risty137** : dah lanjut chinggu |

**dan semua yang belum kesebut terima kasih**


End file.
